Awakened by a kiss
by RainbowBug99
Summary: The 5-0 team is tailing some criminals, Danny and Steve manage to get themselves into a sticky situation. Danny's way out is to kiss Steve inadvertently changing things between them. Things get awkward, Catherine and Steve talk and Steve ignores Danny. how will they work it out and what will their friendship/relationship be by the end. STEVE/DANNY SLASH


The 5-0 team are following a couple of drug dealers hoping they will lead them to the leaders of the ring they work for. They've been investigating for a week and they have finally managed to catch a break. Trying to keep their distance but wanting to get ahead of the guys they are tailing, the team splits up. Kono and Chin hang back while Steve and Danny decide to get ahead of them so they can intercept their suspects if they rabbit. Coming round a corner they walk parallel along the streets.

"You know this is a bad idea, what if we get spotted Steve"

"They won't notice us, they're too busy arguing, and besides" Steve says with a slightly smug look on his face

"They will be looking for a tail behind them, we'll be fine" dismissing him.

Danny knows that look and it always means trouble "fine, right...famous last words. Fine for you doesn't usually mean fine for the rest of us! It means bullets flying and bombs going off" he says, imitating an explosion with his hands.

Steve rolls his eyes "don't be so dramatic, Danno"

"Dramatic! You think this is dramatic! Danny exclaims pointing at him "you think this is me being dramatic! You are nuts, crazy, loco..." gesturing wildly "i am simply expressing my concern for our continued survival and you think I'm being dramatic, of course, sure...whatever! But what do I know, huh?" spreading his arms and holding out his hands.

Steve sighs as he stops walking and folds his arms, turning to Danny.

"You know" he says with a smirk "you bitch, but yet your still here!"

"Of course I'm here" Danny snorts "someone has to stop you from maiming the suspects before we've had a chance to question them, not to mention, make sure that you don't throw them off of buildings or cliffs to get a confession."

"Um...guys" says Kono, amused.

Steve looks at Danny exasperated "are you ever gonna let those go"

"No...Never" Danny says as he starts to gesticulate again "not until you learn the proper way to question someone."

"HEY!" Kono shouts over there comms, finally getting their attention.

"What is it Kono!" they say in unison.

"Guys we got a problem, they're coming your way…you gotta get outta there"

"Damn it!"

Danny looks around, not finding anything he throws his hands up "great now what are we gonna do, there's nowhere to hide. They're gonna make us as soon as they get close...and you know what..." turning to point at Steve again

"What!"

Danny glares up at him "it's all your fault Steven"

Steve glares back "my fault, how is this my fault"

"GUYS! You don't have time for this"

"I no Kono" Steve growls back frustrated "I'm trying to find a place to hide, but there's nothing" looking around "the alley is no good...we'll be seen and that'll be even more suspicious than standing out on the street"

Danny crosses his arms, If only Kono were here he thinks we could just make out a little and they'll walk right by, makes a good little distraction and it wouldn't be the first time. But she's not here, it's just him and Steve and…hmm, Steve. A thought pops into Danny's head, it's kind of a long shot but maybe this plan could work after all.

Steve looks at Danny, noticing him deep in thought.

"What!" he asks

Danny glances up at Steve and he thinks what the hell.

Looking resolved he opens his mouth to speak, trying to find a way to explain his plan. "Um"

Steve looks back at him confused "what! You've got an idea"

Danny sighs "yeah, but you're really not gonna like it" cringing at him

"Tell me"

Danny grabs Steve by the arm and turns him so they are facing each other

"I got a way for us to hopefully not be recognized, OK...but as i said, you're not gonna like it"

"Well..." Steve says, motioning for Danny to get on with it

"Well, whatever it is you better do it quickly because they're getting close, you are about 30 seconds from being IDed" says Chin

Danny blows out a breath "right, OK"

He turns away, then back to Steve and he grabs him by the front of his shirt "this will work OK..." looking him in the eye, silently hoping this doesn't blow up in his face "just...whatever you do, go with it..." he pauses trying to get his point across.

"And don't punch me OK" looking a little worried. With one hand he reaches up and grabs Steve behind his neck, His fingers sliding through short brown hair and he pulls Steve down.

Steve frowns as he looks at Danny not sure what's going on "what, why would I...he trails off, cut off by Danny pulling him close and bringing their lips together.

Steve, totally stunned, freezes.

Danny releases Steve's lips but doesn't pull back "work with me here will ya" he murmurs

He kisses Steve again, this time Steve gets with it enough to pull Danny close and kiss him back. it's weird, really weird Steve thinks, not just to be kissing a guy, but to be kissing Danny, but it feels surprisingly good, which, ya...is all kinds of freaky. Danny's mouth is warm and surprisingly soft, his stubble makes Steve's lips tingle in a way that's good, real good and as he runs his tongue along his bottom lip Steve has to fight to suppress a shiver from running through his body. He doesn't want to let on to Danny just how good this feels. Cause even though Danny initiated this he knows that he only did it to keep them from being made. It makes Steve sad in a way that he doesn't think he's felt before and he's not sure he's ready to analyse why; he's never really missed this kind of thing, physical affection, not even from Catherine. His thing with her and really with most of the women he's slept with has only ever been about release and distraction, nothing more. But right now, he thinks that maybe he could become addicted to this and that's not something he's really gonna think too much about right now because he thinks he might not like where it leads him.

Everything falls away; the blood rushing through his ears is so loud it drowns out everything else. As their lips slide together Steve changes the angle, making things even better causing them both to melt into each other a little more. Steve reaches his hand round the back of Danny's head and deepens the kiss running his hand through Danny's hair, as he does, Danny winds his arms round Steve's shoulders pulling him even closer. Their bodies flush against each other, Steve's slowly slides his hands down his shoulders, lightly brushing past his shoulder blades down to grip Danny's hip with one hand, the other sliding round to splay on the small of his back.

Danny can't believe he's doing this. He's kissing his partner, his best friend...who's a guy! He's kissed women during undercover ops before, most recently Kono, but he never felt anything like this, god Steve can kiss. It took every bit of self-control to stop himself from moaning into Steve's mouth when he brought his hand to the back of Danny's head, it sent a tingling sensation though his scalp, along his body and all the way down to his toes. It feels so good that it takes everything he has to will his body not to thrust forward to grind his crotch against Steve, which would definitely not go well. He has to keep repeating _this is pretend; this is pretend_ in his head. Because it's bad enough that he's liking it, which he definitely can't deal with right now, but he also doesn't think that Steve would react too well to that, so yea...he really needs to get himself under control!

But OH GOD! Steve's hand is wrapped possessively round his hip and he can feel Steve's fingers twitching on his lower back like he really wants to bring it down to grab onto Danny's ass, its making Danny's brain short circuit a little bit and he thinks he's feeling a little dizzy.

They get so lost in the moment that they almost forget about the guys they've been tailing until they hear footsteps getting closer and Danny comes back to himself enough to open his eyes so he can covertly watch their perps over Steve's shoulder as they pass by.

Danny continues to kiss Steve for another minute before slowly backing off and finally extracting himself from Steve but not quite from his embrace. He cautiously looks up at Steve and feels a heat pool low in his belly that he swears he never felt so strong in his life before and not ever for a guy. Steve's face is slightly flushed, his lips are pink and slick with spit and he's taking small panted breaths, he looks shocked, disheveled and maybe a little wild. Danny really isn't sure what to do as they stand there just staring at each other for a few more seconds before Chin manages to get their attention over comms.

"Yea" Danny chokes out.

Clearing his throat, he speaks again trying to get his heart under control. "Yea, we're still here, didn't get made, all good" he says as he turns running his fingers through his hair. He can't quite meet Steve's eyes as he speaks "we should ah….keep moving" starting to walk away, still poignantly not looking at Steve.

Steve, still a little dazed stares at Danny as he retreats; he closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths trying to get his heart to slow down, blinks and shakes his head to clear it. He moves quickly to catch up "Um, yeah, right" but he has no clue how to break this new tension between them so he does his best to clear his head refocusing his mind on the job at hand. Hopefully Danny won't want to talk about it and he'll be off the hook for a conversation he really doesn't think he can have; in any case he'll deal with it later he thinks.

To Be Continued...


End file.
